Starcrossed
by kingstar
Summary: Clare stumbles upon a post on instagram about a play of starcrossed lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm new at writing Eclare, but I've shipped them for a very long time I'm a huge Degrassi fan since Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, Ashley days and I love Eclare. I had been wanting to write about this couple for a while now but never had the guts to do it until now. This idea I got from my email, I subscribed to a writing thing and they send me prompts from time to time so I thought since I recently rewatched eclare again and I read fanfics of them on this site currently that I would try to write this idea out. Hope everyone enjoys it. :3 p.s Sorry it's the shortest intro to the story ever but I don't have a lot of time to write a long chapter rn so I wanted to post something to get it going. Hope you understand. :)**

Clare let out a exasperated sigh and stopped typing. She had been trying to finish a deadline she had on her work but she finally accepted that a break wouldn't be a bad idea. She grabbed her phone and went to instagram. As she scrolled through her feed she stopped on a post about a play, Romeo and Juliet, what made her stop was it being from her high school's page. Wanting to know more about this play she clicked on the link. When the page opened up she read the contents on her phone screen. The play would be held for any graduates that have attended Degrassi in the years 2013 - 2014. Coincidence, she thought, until seeing that they held one of these plays every year for graduates. Going on a hunch while reading all the info on said play she decided to try for Juliet. She was no actress by any means but she needed an escape from work, thinking this would be something fun to do on her free time. Auditions were on this coming friday night. Today being Sunday she smiled to herself thinking about seeing her high school again, so many memories she shared there.

 **Chapter 2 will DEFINITELY be longer than this. This shouldn't even be considered a chapter more like a paragraph. I'm so sorry. .**


	2. Chapter 2

**So that you will all know that this will be as if when Lenore told Eli she was in love with him in the episode Thunderstruck, and Eli went and kissed her without the interruption because of how hurt he still was from Clare being with Drew. So the pregnancy doesn't happen… yet. This is taken place a year after Eli kisses Lenore when she tells him she's in love with him.**

Although there were good and bad memories that she shared at Degrassi, the good ones made her a bit sad if she was being honest with herself. Since most of her happiest times were shared in company with someone else that she cared very deeply for. Eli, her on and off boyfriend in Degrassi days. Just remembering him made her tear up, she still clearly wasn't over their most recent break up that happened over a year ago now.

She called Eli for help although at the time they were broken up she never stopped loving him. He let it go to voicemail something she knew wasn't like him to do, but they were broken up what can she expect since she was the one who ended things. She felt a little selfish for trying to ask him of all people to help her in this time of need but Eli time and time again proved to always be there for her even when they were not together. Without thinking too much into why he didn't answer she thought of what she could do instead, if he were not to call back. She needed to find somewhere to stay tonight and quick. She walked to the nearest shop and took a seat inside not really planning on buying anything it was just to look where she could stay. She searched for hotels that were in her budget, even though she still kept on to the hope that Eli would call her back soon.

After an hour passed she had to give up Eli wouldn't be calling her back. She booked for one night at the nearest hotel and started walking there. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out. Maybe it was Eli. When she answered the phone call she froze at hearing a female voice.

"Clare?" Lenore said through the other end.

"Listen, Eli won't be taking your calls anymore so don't call him again." Lenore said before hanging up without a response.

Clare couldn't believe her ears, was that the girl Eli cheated on her with before? Lenore, she remembered her name to be. She never forgot that name when Eli said it to her the first and only time, to tell her he cheated on her. Tears fell from her face, Eli really moved on? She always thought they would find their way back to each other.

Clare got out of Instagram, she had been looking at her pictures of her and Eli. She never deleted them because she would always love Eli no matter what. Not even if she had been heartbroken that he moved on. Getting back to work she finished everything that night by nine. After submitting her work she shut down and closed her laptop and went to wash her face and brush her teeth before heading to bed. She had a lot to look forward to this upcoming week and she wanted all the rest she could get.

Throughout the week Clare thought it would be smart to practice the lines of the play to have a better chance of getting the role. This would be her second time practicing lines for this famous play remembering her English project with Adam and Eli.

When Friday arrived Clare felt all the nerves. Even with her practice her nerves were getting to her. She couldn't pin point what was making her so nervous, was it the play or was it being back at Degrassi? Either or, she stood outside the building seeing how her high school hadn't changed at all on the exterior. The same great Degrassi she remembered, except the welcome sign now said Romeo and Juliet Auditions Tonight! Classes 2013-2014. She took a few deep breaths before entering the doors. Not knowing what to expect she headed towards the auditorium, seeing the sign that tells everyone where the auditions would be taking place as soon as you enter.

"Clare!" She heard a familiar voice call out as soon as she stepped into the auditorium. Seconds later Alli stood right in front of her smiling from ear to ear as she leaned in to hug her best friend.

Clare was amazed to see Alli here at all actually. Alli was not one for theater. She hugged her best friend with just as much love.

"Alli, what are you doing here?" Clare asked as she embraced her friend.

"Initially I wanted to come for a reunion to see any old classmates, but then I decided to help with outfits, you do know that's my forte." Alli stated as she smiled at Clare.

Clare nodded just as happy to see Alli.

"Clare we have to catch up, I haven't seen or heard from you in months." Alli reminded her, she hated to admit it but it was true ever since graduation Clare went straight to business more work than play for her since she last saw Degrassi.

"I know, that's what this play is going to help me with." She said before adding. "This play should be really fun. I'm so glad that I saw the post." She smiled to her friend.

As they had a little chat about what they had been doing since graduation not getting into too many details more and more people joined them in the auditorium.

"Attention everyone." To everyone's surprise they put there attention to the front and up on the stage was Ms. Dawes. Clare and many others gathered here in this room had this wonderful lady as their English teacher.

"I'm glad to see some very familiar faces here today, and for those of you that I didn't have the chance to be your teacher it's a pleasure to meet you all I'm Ms. Dawes. I will be helping direct this play and I hope you all have fun in the days to come while being a part of this play." She greeted everyone with a huge smile.

This decision just got better knowing that one of her favorite teachers was going to be helping in this play. She remembered all the lessons she learn inside and outside of the classroom with her teacher.

Ms. Dawes carried on to say that today would be the first day of auditions but that next Friday night they would be hopefully finishing all auditions and be finding out who would get what part etc. Clare still not having the chance to look around to see anybody familiar took her first look around her. She was bummed not to see Adam. She made a mental note to text him sometime soon about this.

Ms. Dawes wasted no more time and began with the most biggest roles of the play. Romeo and Juliet.

"All auditioning for Romeo's and Juliet's come to the stage please." Ms. Dawes announced.

Alli turned to Clare smiling and when Clare started to walk to the stage Alli was shocked. "Clare you're going to audition? For Juliet!?"

Clare nodded before walking to the stage. "Good luck!" Alli wished her best friend.

On the stage there were quite a few auditioning for both roles. Clare definitely had her competition, but she kept reminding herself this was only for fun and if she didn't get the part she could always help with other things in the play.

Ms. Dawes started lining up both Romeo's and Juliet's on each side of the stage. What she was going to make them do was both a Romeo and Juliet would audition a scene of the play she picked, meaning they would both be acting out a scene that had Romeo and Juliet in it together. Yeah this was going to feel a bit awkward for Clare. She felt ease that she wasn't the first in line so she could see her competition play out in front of her before she had to do it herself.

The auditions soon started after Ms. Dawes gave the script of the scene they would be acting out to the first Juliet and Romeo.

Ms. Dawes called action and they began the scene. Clare recognized it as Act 2, Scene 2. She had practiced a bit of that scene and thought it wouldn't be that hard. Thankfully they wouldn't be acting out the whole scene just a part of it, enough to show their talents. Clare watched as each Romeo and Juliet auditioned before it was her turn next. She prepared herself until she was in the center of the stage the last Juliet handed her the script that she would be reading from. After skimming over the script she landed her eyes on her Romeo for the first time since she walked to the center of the stage. Enter Eli Goldsworthy.

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's longer than the first one. Yay! If it's bad you can tell me it's okay I'll try and improve in future chapters.**


End file.
